bisexualitywikiaorg-20200215-history
Bisexual Community
The bisexual community consists mainly of people who are bisexual, pansexual or queer-identified and their allies. Alternate terms include bisexual/pansexual community, bi/pan/genderqueer community and queer-identified community. A common concern among people involved with the bisexual community is discrimination against bisexual people; two specific forms are biphobia and bisexual erasure. bbw dating sites People who identify as bisexual as well some who are genderqueer or pansexual are in the peculiar situation of receiving specifically directed hatred, distrust, stereotyping or denial called biphobia and bisexual erasure from both the straight and gay populations. There are some elements of general anti-LGBT feelings along with misunderstandings against bisexuals; however, the unique discrimination faced by bisexuals include those who say bisexuals, genderqueers and pansexuals are unsure of their true feelings, that they are experimenting or going through a "phase" and that they eventually will or should "decide" or "discover" which sex they are attracted to. While other non-heterosexual orientations may face similar situations these instances are more commonly directed to the bisexual community. However there is also increasing support, inclusion and visibility in both communities, especially in the LGBT community. Maria, September 24, 2009. title= How Far Have We Come?, BiSocial News Defining the community The social networks of some bisexuals, sometimes called gay- or lesbian-identified bisexuals, are heavily concentrated inside the LGBT communities. But others, sometimes called straight-identified bisexuals, may rarely participate in LGBT culture. And still others choose to maintain their primary social contacts mainly with other bisexual/fluid/pansexual and queer-identified people. There has been talk of and more of a movement to have a separate bisexual community.Peter Ruggerio, July 1, 2009. title= Where the Community Is, BiSocial News''Maria, May 20, 2009. title= A Space to Call Our Own, ''BiSocial News Adrienne Williams, May 26, 2009. "Got Bisexual Bars?", BiSocial News A series of communities and groups have been working together and focusing on issues that are important to the bisexual community such as biphobia, dating, coming out, bisexuals in the news and entertainment and bisexual erasure, among several other issues. These are queer-identified and closely allied with the gay, lesbian and transgender communities, but their main focus is the bisexual community.Adrienne Williams, September 23, 2009. |BSN Celebrates Bisexual Day: Moves into Activism, BiSocial News There has also been a movement to combat biphobia and myths about bisexuals. Maria, May 7, 2009. title= Bisexuals, the Hetero-Privilege Myth, BiSocial News The bisexual community tend to have many of their own events and conferences, publications, websites and organizations, magazines, writer's groups, media, leaders and politicians, Maria, August 11, 2009.Micah Kellner, New York's Openly Bisexual Assemblyman,BiSocial News. and even mental health associations. These communities come together with the gay, lesbian and transgender communities for bigger LGBT events such as LGBT pride parades, civil rights marches and advocacy, conferences and other nationwide causes where the interests of the communities intersect, such as the National Equality March. There are bisexual groups in several cities. Many conferences now have separate seminars on bisexual and transgender topics and several LGBT pride parades in many cities now include a bisexual section of the parade as well. Heterosexual and homosexual people can often be included in the bisexual community and are typically termed as allies, "straight-but-not-narrow", bi-friendly or bi-inclusive as they often support political rights and social dignity for bisexual, pansexual and genderqueer people. Other communities also tend to be welcoming of wide range of different orientations. September 23rd is known as bisexual pride day Bisexual visibility Web TV Beginning in 2009 a web TV series Rose by Any Other Name... produced by FenceSitter Films. began showing on YouTube. The story follows the main characters Rose a comfortably out woman who identifies as lesbian and Anthony a straight man who serendipitously meet and then unexpectedly find themselves falling for each other. Rose has to navigate the reaction of her friends (they aren't thrilled) and her family (they are) while Anthony too has to deal with his friends who are equally nonplussed. 'MTV's ''The Real World ' On December 30, 2009, MTV premiered their 23rd season of the show ''The Real World. The series took place in Washington DC, and features two bisexual characters, Emily Schromm, and Mike Manning. Manning's sexuality appears to have generated some controversy, with both bloggers and many comments on blogs saying that he is really gay, although he himself identifies as bisexual and has dated both sexes. Equality issues and campaigns The National Equality March was a national political rally that occurred October 11, 2009 in Washington, D.C.. It called for equal protection for lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender people in all matters governed by civil law in all states and districts. The march was called for by LGBT activist Cleve Jones and organized by Equality Across America and the Courage Campaign. Kip Williams and Robin McGehee served as co-directors. This was the first national march in Washington, D.C. for LGBT rights since the 2000 Millennium March. There was a specific bisexual, pansexual and queer-identified contingent that was organized to be a part of the march. Several bisexual, genderqueer, pansexual and queer-identified groups came together and marched, including BiNet USA, New York Area Bisexual Network, DC Bi Women and BiMA DC. The organizations marched together show bisexual, genderqueer, pansexual and queer solidarity as a valuable part of the greater LGBT community.Maria, October 15, 2009. "My Experience at the National Equality March", BiSocial News There were four out bisexual speakers at the National Equality March rally: Michael Huffington, Lady GaGa, Chloe Noble, and Penelope Williams. In October 2009, LGBT activist Amy Andre , who is bisexual, was appointed as executive director of the San Francisco Pride Celebration Committee, further aiding in the long-term goal of bisexual visibility.Adrienne Williams, October 19, 2009. title= Interview with Amy Andre: New Bisexual Executive Director of SF Pride, BiSocial News. References Further reading General *Bi Any Other Name : Bisexual People Speak Out by Loraine Hutchins, Editor & Lani Ka'ahumanu, Editor ISBN 1-55583-174-5 *Getting Bi : Voices of Bisexuals Around the World by Robyn Ochs, Editor & Sarah Rowley, Editor ISBN 0-9653881-4-X *The Bisexual Option by Fritz Klein, MD ISBN 1-56023-033-9 *Bi America : Myths, Truths And Struggles Of An Invisible Community by William E. Burleson ISBN 978-1-56023-478-4 *Bisexuality in the United States : A Social Science Reader by Paula C. Rodriguez Rust, Editor ISBN 0-231-10226-7 *Bisexuality : The Psychology and Politics of an Invisible Minority by Beth A. Firestein, Editor ISBN 0-8039-7274-1 *Current Research on Bisexuality by Ronald C. Fox PhD, Editor ISBN 978-1-56023-288-5 Magazines *Bi Magazine (USA) *Bi Community News (UK) *Bi Social News (USA) *Bi News Magazine (Netherlands) *The Fence (Canada) *Bi Women Boston (USA) Additional resources Civil rights organizations *BinetUSA (USA) *Political Activist Group (USA) *Bisexual Dating Sites (USA) Groups List of USA Bisexual Groups UK Bisexual Groups Netherlands Bisexual Groups Binet Canada Toronto Bisexual Network Mexico Bisexual Network Bisexuality Wiki cy:Cymuned ddeurywiol pt:Comunidade Bissexual Category:Bisexual community Category:Types of communities